1. Field
At least one example embodiment relates to a power transmission module and/or a motion assistance device including the power transmission module.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the onset of rapidly aging societies, an increasing number of persons may experience pain and/or inconvenience from joint issues. Accordingly, there is increasing interest in motion assistance devices that may assist seniors and/or patients having joint issues with walking. Further, for military uses, motion assistance devices for enforcing physical strength are under development.